Erase HIATUS
by chanbaexx
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 UPDATE!] Sehun berambisi untuk menghapus Baekhyun dari hatinya dengan membeli pria cantik bernama Luhan yang mempunyai masalalu yang kelam. Dan Baekhyun yang terobsesi dengan salah satu pelanggannya, bahkan rela menyerahkan dirinya sebagai pelampiasan hasrat pria itu. [HunhanㅡChanbaek][YAOI]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Erase (**지워**)

**By** chanbaexx

**Cast**: Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun and others.

**Pairing**: HunhanㅡChanbaek

**Rated**: M

**Genre**: Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort/?

**YAOI . Typo(s)**

Happy Reading!

Jarum jam hampir mengarah ke angka empat, matahari sebentar lagi akan menampakkan wujudnya. Namun, masih terdengar suara decitan ranjang bertarung dengan suara desahan seseorang dan suara rintihan kesakitan yang berada di bawah.

Yang di bawah masih saja memohon untuk berhenti sejak ronde pertama berlangsung, tetapi yang di atas tetap saja menghantamnya tanpa ampun.

"Sialan! Bahkan lubangmu tetap sempit, meskipun sering di masuki," kata yang di atas dengan nada meremehkan. Tubuhnya tetap bergerak naik turun dengan cepat dan berantakan. Ia takkan berhenti sampai klimaks ke duapuluhnya tercapai.

Yang di bawah menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya sudah terlihat letih mengeluarkan air mata sia-sia yang tidak berarti. "Kumohon hentikan. Ini...ahh..sangat..sa..kith..ahhh" suaranya terdengar parau karena sedari tadi berteriak. "Sshhh.. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Sehun tersenyum miring mendengar itu. Jangan berpikir hatinya akan luluh mendengar itu. Sehun sudah lama memendam kecemburuannya dengan pria-pria brengsek yang seenaknya memasuki kekasihnya. Sehun sudah mencoba untuk membujuk kekasihnya itu untuk berhentiㅡmalah ia sudah berkali-kali berminta. Tetapi, kekasihnya itu tetap pada pendiriannya dan memilih tetap bekerja di _pub_ laknat ini.

Kekasihnya memang punya masalah dengan keuangannya. Dia punya banyak hutang, ibunya yang sakit-sakitan dan kakaknya yang selalu meminta uang kepadanya hanya untuk membeli alkohol dan berjudi. Penghasilan ayahnya tidak cukup untuk membiayai itu semua, dan dengan keputusan bodohnya itu, ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam neraka dunia ini. Menjadi pria nakal di salah satu _pub_ ternama di Seoul.

Pekerjaannya tidak susah. Hanya harus merelakan lubangnya untuk memuaskan pria-pria bermata belang yang kurang kasih sayang kekasih atau suaminya, itu yang Sehun tahu.

Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang tau kekasihnya itu bekerja di tempat laknat itu. Dan dia juga satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak setuju kekasihnya itu bekerja di sana. Pria albino itu sudah menawarkan berbagai hal, mulai dari tinggal bersama, membiayai sekolahnya, bahkan memberikannya cukup uang agar ia tak perlu susah-susah bekerja. Tetapi, pria mungil yang berstatus kekasihnya itu menolak dengan alasan ia tidak mau merepotkan Sehun. Karena, Sehun sudah banyak membantunya selama satu tahun ini.

Sehun sudah mencoba menerima pekerjaan kekasihnya, dua bulan lalu. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini rasa cemburunya mulai mengebu-ngebu dan tidak rela Baekhyunㅡkekasihnya, dimiliki orang lain. Dia sangat mencintai pria-nya itu, berusaha menjadi kekasih yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun, tetapi ia merasa gagal.

Membiarkan Baekhyun di sentuh oleh orang lain. Membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang tak hanya fisiknya, tetapi juga hatinya.

Sekali lagi, Sehun telah meminta Baekhyun untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan itu, kemarin. Tetapi, hasihnya tetap nihil. Baekhyun tetap menolak dan itu membuatnya naik darah dan berakhir berfikiran bahwa Baekhyun telah menikmati pekerjaannya dan telah nyaman dengan status _jalang_ di mata orang-orang.

Melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menghajar Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Menyerangnya dengan tidak main-main hingga dua puluh ronde.

Membuat Baekhyun pingsan setelah klimaks ke dua puluh Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, sayang" di kecupnya dahi Baekhyun sebelum ia keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan pakaian rapi.

Dia sudah tidak sanggup melanjutkan hubungan ini. Ia ingin semuanya berakhir, walaupun di dalam hatinya, ia masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Tetapi sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa.

Saat ia mendudukkan bokongnya di bangku taxi. Ia mengingat sesuatu yang di tawarkan oleh pria setengah baya yang ia temui di casino kemarin.

Segera ia keluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang di sana. Setelah menemukan itu, langsung ia geser nomor itu dan menunggu sambutan dari sana.

"Halo, Mr. Han. Kau masih berniat menjualnya? 500 juta, apakah itu cukup?"

.

"Aku akan menerima tiga pelanggan hari ini,"

Baekhyun baru saja selesai berganti pakaian, dan langsung menemui Tao yang berada di meja bartender. Wajahnya terlihat sangat letih dan matanya terlihat sayu.

Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun mengambil cuti bekerja bahkan bolos sekolah. Yang ia buat hanya menangis di dalam kamarnya. Cengeng memang, tetapi Baekhyun tak peduli.

Setelah tiga hari membolos dari kerja dan sekolah, akhirnya Baekhyun kembali ke aktivitasnya. Sekolah pada pagi hari dan bekerja pada malam hari.

"Wow, tumben sekali, Byun. Tidak biasanya kau menerima banyak pelanggan,"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar itu. Memang benar, ini tidak biasanya. Biasanya, ia hanya akan menerima satu atau dua pelanggan dalam satu malam, tetapi kali ini tidak. Ia ingin membuka kembali hatinya dan ingin mengembalikan jati dirinya sebagai pria nakal. Bukannya pria cengeng yang hanya menangisi seorang pria bodoh yang seenaknya pergi tanpa ingin mendengar penjelasannya.

Lagi pula, memuaskan seorang pria tidaklah susah. Hanya perlu menghisap penis tegang yang kurang kasih sayang itu dengan sedikit sensual lalu menungguinya sampai klimaks. _Simple_ dan ia langsung mendapatkan sejumlah uang yang cukup besar.

"Aku ingin mendapatkan uang lebih hari ini, Tao-_ya_" Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Sangat manis. Mungkin jika ia tersenyum semanis ini di luar sana, orang-orang pasti menilainya sebagai anak yang baik-baik. Sangat berbeda dengan tabiat aslinya.

"Satu pelanggan sudah menunggumu di sana, Byun," Tao menunjuk ke arah satu meja dengan seorang pria yang tengah duduk di sana.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Tao, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri pelanggannya yang berada di meja tadi. Dari belakang, Baekhyun bisa menebak jika pelanggannya ini masih remaja atau masih bersekolah. Memakai jaket dengan celana jeans di bawahnya. _Style_-nya sangat mencerminkan anak muda.

Saat sampai di meja itu, Baekhyun langsung terpana melihat wajah pelanggannya itu. Sangat tampan. Dengan wajah yang mempesona, matanya yang bulat, alisnya yang tercetak sempurna.

Karena terlalu terpesona dengan pria yang ada di depannya itu, ia tidak sadar jika pelanggannya itu tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit di baca.

"Aku akan membeli seluruh waktumu malam ini. Tetapi kau harus lebih memuaskanku, bisakah?"

**::**

**::**

**::**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**Huaaa aku bawa ff baru lagi hahaha. Pra uas malah aku buat ff bukannya belajar xD aku lagi pengen buat ff hunhan-chanbaek dan tadaaaa! Jadilah ff ini**

**Gimana mau lanjut ga? Review ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

Erase (**지워**)

**By **chanbaexx

**Cast**: Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun and others.

**Pairing**: HunhanㅡChanbaek

**Rated**: M

**Genre**: Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort/?

**YAOI . Typo(s)**

**Big thanks!**

**13613 . LSA Princess Of EXO Planet . LeeEunin . NoonaLu . oktaviaritarosita . Lisnana1 . Guest . hunhankid . ReTao . farfaridah16 . Aria Sweden . Beechanbaek . KT CB . ahnjinhee2 . Ohmypcy . kiutemy .**

Happy Reading!

00:30. Pria albino itu melirik arlojinya kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung tua yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya. Ia eratkan jaket tebal yang melekat di tubuhnya agar angin dini hari tidak masuk untuk membekukan sel dan tulangnya. Langkah kakinya terasa santai tanpa beban, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket mengingat ia tak memakai selembar sarung tangan.

Salah satu penjaga gedung itu mencegatnya untuk meminta tanda pengenal. Sehunpun mengeluarkan tanda pengenal ilegal dari saku celananya dengan satu tangan, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada penjaga itu. Mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun masih belum cukup umur untuk masuk ke dalam gedung ini, maka dengan uangnya yang berlimpah dia dengan mudah membuat tanda pengenal ilegal melalui orang kepercayaannya.

Penjaga itu melirik sebentar tanda pengenal tadi, tak lama setelah itu bola matanya berputar menatap ke arah wajah Sehun sambil menyeritkan dahinya heran. Sehun tahu, pria berbadan besar ini pasti curiga jika dirinya 23ㅡumur palsu yang tercantum di tanda pengenal. Tapiㅡhey! apakah wajahnya sangat terlihat 19? Konyol sekali.

"Kau boleh masuk, Tuan" penjaga itu membungkuk hampir sembilan puluh derajat, mungkin dia sedikit merasa bersalah.

Sehun tersenyum sedikit. Mengeluarkan _sesuatu_ dari dalam sakunya, kemudian memberikan _sesuatu_ itu kepada penjaga tadi. "Sedikit tip untukmu, Bung," bisiknya sambil menepuk punggung besar penjaga itu beberapa kali. Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun pun pergi dari situ.

Kasino di minggu pagi tetap saja ramai. Mengingat minggu adalah hari akhir pekan, seharusnya para pria tua yang sedang berjudi juga menghamburkan uang ini berada di rumah. Menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga, bukannya malah datang ke tempat penghamburan uang yang Sehun tahu, tidak ada gunanya.

Sehun berjalan ke arah seseorang yang sedari tadi melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Pria paruh baya yang sama seperti malam itu. Di tempat yang sama dan di meja yang sama dia menghampiri Sehun dan menawarkan _barang_ yang akan dia jualㅡbegitu pria paruh baya itu menyebutnya. Namanya Mr. Han, menawarkan _barang_ yang mungkin berharga untuk ayah normal yang mempunyai hobi berkumpul bersama keluarga dan tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan judi. Tetapi Mr. Han berbeda. Mungkin pria tua bangka ini lebih senang menghamburkan uangnya dan ketika ia kehabisan simpanan uangnya, ia akan menjual apapun yang dimilikinya, termasuk puteranya sendiri.

Sehun sangat terkejut ketika Mr. Han menawarkan itu kepadanya. Sedikit heran juga, bagaimana bisa Mr. Han berpikiran untuk menawarkannya _barang_ itu kepadanya. Apakah ia terlihat seperti orang yang kesepian? Kurang kasih sayang?eumㅡmungkin itu benar. Sehun bersikeras menolak tawaran itu. Tetapi, sepertinya Mr. Han bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Bahkan dia memperlihat sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan rupa puteranya itu.

Dengan malas Sehun melirik ke arah itu dan pemikiran pertama yang terlintas di otak Sehun adalahㅡcantik. Meskipun wajahnya tidak menampakkan senyum sekalipun, Sehun bisa merasakan aura hangat di sekeliling pria itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal rupa, dia memiliki wajah mungil dengan tubuh yang mungil pula. Di dalam foto itu menampakkan foto seluruh tubuhnyaㅡdari kepala sampai kaki dan Sehun langsung mencatat di otaknya bahwa Mr. Han adalah orang yang tidak punya rasa peduli. Bahkan di dalam foto itu, puteranya memakai setelan baju piyama yang sangat kumal dan robekㅡsangat tak layak pakai.

Awalnya Sehun sedikit tertarik dengan pria di dalam foto itu, tetapi setelah dipikir berulang kali tak ada gunanya membeli pria itu. _Toh_, masih ada Baekhyun.

Tetapi setelah peristiwa menyerang dan memutuskan Baekhyun tiga hari yang lalu, Sehun langsung berminat untuk membeli pria itu. Sebenarnya, 500 juta bukanlah jumlah yang besar bagi Sehun. Bahkan Sehun bisa menelpon ayahnya untuk men_transfer_ uang itu jika ia mau. Ayahnya langsung mengetik nominal yang akan dikirim di layar _gadget _nya dan takkan repot-repot bertanya untuk apa uang itu, karena ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas, komputer serta telepon yang berbunyi setiap satu jam sekali.

Sehun duduk di sebelah Mr. Han yang terlihat sibuk membuka kartu hasil kocokan _dealer_ cantik di depan. Matanya tak lepas dari lipatan kartu yang akan ia buka seakan-akan kartu itu penentu masa depannya. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat itu.

"Hey, Mr. Han. Kau menunggu lama?" Sehun langsung membuka suara agar tak menghabiskan waktu lama-lama di tempat ini.

"Kau sudah datang? Sebentar akau akanㅡoh sialan aku kalah lagi!" Tawa Sehun makin membesar saat Mr. Han tak rela mendorong para _chip_ kesayangannya ke _dealer_.

"Kau bawa uangnya? Cepat berikan padaku!" Mr. Han terlihat sangat bernafsu untuk membeli _chip_ lagi hingga sampai lupa jika uang itulah yang akan memindahkan kepemilikan puteranya.

"Wow, tenang, Mr. Han. Aku tau kau pasti sesak nafas karena ingin membeli _chip_ lagi, kan? Aku juga ingin cepat keluar dari sini dan tak sabar untuk mencoba _barang_ yang baru saja kubeli. Tapi, Mr. Hanㅡ" wajah Sehun sengaja di buat melemas tapi malah terlihat seperti sedang melakukan aegyo. "ㅡberikan aku alamat di mana puteramu berada agar aku bisa menjemputnya sekarang juga."

Wajah Mr. Han memalas seketika. Lalu dengan cepat menuliskan alamat rumahnya di sebuah kertas yang ia dapat dari hasil meminta dari _dealer_ cantik tadi. Sehun terus memperhatikan wajah Mr. Han dan ia sama sekali tidak menemukan ekspresi sedih di sana. Sehun langsung menyimpulkan jika Mr. Han memang sudah gila.

Tangan Sehun mulai meraba saku di balik jaketnya untuk mengambil tumpukan uang yang Mr. Han minta. Mengeluarkannya ketika Mr. Han selesai menuliskan alamat rumahnya, kemudian mereka bertukaran.

Kaki Sehun dengan cepat pergi dari situ, senyum mengembang tercetak di lekukan wajahnya. Rasanya sedikit senang mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan _sesuatu_ yang baru untuk ia bawa pulang. Seperti Sehun kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru, jika diumpamakan.

"Namanya Luhan!" Sehun baru saja akan melangkah keluar dari gedung itu, berhenti sekejap saat mendengar teriakan Mr. Han dari dalam.

_Nama yang manis._

.

Baekhyun pernah membayangkan suatu hari dia akan menjadi orang kaya hanya dengan tangan dan mulutnya untuk menghasilkan uang. Membeli sebuah apartemen mewah untuk keluarganya, membangun usaha yang ia harap akan berkembang pesat sehingga terbentuk sebuah perusahaan, dan Sehun yang berada di sisinya.

Melihat situasi sekarang, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengubur bayangan itu dalam-dalam sampai di titik terdangkal agar dia tidak bisa mengambilnya lagi. Sebenarnya, sangat ingin baginya untuk bekerja lebih layak daripada bekerja di _pub_. Setelah di pikir ulang, tak akan ada yang mau menerimanya jika mereka semua tahu Baekhyun bahkan belum lulus sekolah. Bisa saja ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran ataupun barista di sebuah _coffe shop_. Tetapi, dia berfikir sekali lagi, gaji yang mereka berikan sangatlah minim untuk ukuran Baekhyun yang mempunyai tanggungan sangat besar. Dan saat Tao mewarkan bekerja sebagai _pemuas_ di _pub_ tempatnya bekerja, tanpa berfikir lagi pria mungil itu menerima.

Suasana _pub_ minggu dini hari lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa petinggi yang mungkin sangat malas untuk sekedar pulang ke rumah dan bertemu keluarga mereka. Beberapa dari mereka telah mabuk juga sibuk meracau entah apa. Dan yang lainnya sedang menari di lantai dansa dengan para pekerja yang berlomba-lomba menampakkan lekuk tubuh mereka.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepada melihat itu. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena dirinya termasuk bagian dari mereka. Tetapi Baekhyun masih bisa memberikan satu opini bahwa dia lebih baik dari mereka. Baekhyun bekerja hanya menggunakan tangan dan mulutnya, tanpa bermaksud menggoda, menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya atau apalah. Dia dengan sangat tak berminat memacari salah satu petinggi yang pernah ia puaskan. Ayolah, dia masih 19 dan dia mencari pasangan yang umurnya tidak jauh dari 19.

Baekhyun berjalan ke meja nomor 16 yang menempatkan seorang pria di sana. Dia pelanggan pertama Baekhyun sejak tiga hari meliburkan diri. Pria itu memakai jaket cokelat dan celana jeans di bawahnya. _Style_-nya sangat mencerminkan anak muda.

Saat sampai di meja itu, Baekhyun langsung berdiri di depan pria tinggi tadi yang sepertinya sedikit mabuk melihat botol alkohol yang berada di meja telah kosong. Saat pria yang menjadi pelanggannya itu mengangkat wajahnya, Baekhyun tercengan. Wajah yang mempesona, lingkaran mata yang bulat serta alis yang tercetak sempurna, wowㅡsangat pas dengan _tipe_ nya.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi tinggi tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada pelanggannya itu. Padahal sedari tadi pria itu sudah menatap balik ke Baekhyun, jadi bisa di bilang mereka sedang bertatapan walaupun Baekhyun pribadi masih tidak menyadari itu. Wajah pria itu merah pada akibat alkohol berlebihan yang ia minum, namun malah menambah rasa ketertarikan Baekhyun.

Pelanggannya memajukan wajahnya sehingga jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Deru nafas yang dikeluarkannya terasa di tengah wajah Baekhyun dan itu membuatnya merinding. Dari dekat, mereka masih bertatapan dan Baekhyun takkan lupa untuk memancarkan aura tarikan dari matanya agar pelanggannya tergoda olehnya.

"Aku akan membeli seluruh waktumu malam ini. Tetapi kau harus lebih memuaskanku, bisakah?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Apakah mata benar-benar membuat pelanggannya tergoda? Sampai-sampai pelanggannya ini ingin memilikinya malam ini?

Dengan santai, Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya karena Baekhyun merasa akan pingsan sekarang. Suara yang berat dan sangat menggoda. Membangkitkan sedikit libido Baekhyun seketika. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa pria yang pernah Baekhyun puaskan dan mendesah karenanya. Tapi tak ada satu pria pun yang bisa membuat Baekhyun teransang seketika.

Baekhyun heran. Kenapa pria yang baru ia temui lima belas menit yang lalu bisa membuatnya teransang seketika?

Baekhyun berdehem keras untuk menghilangkan gugupnya, menatap ke arah meja agar menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan pria di depannya, " Maaf, Tuan. Tapi aku tidak bermain _seks_ untuk mencari uang," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada pelan, "Jika kau ingin, kau bisa menggoda salah satu dari mereka dan tentu saja mereka dengan senang hati menerima penis sekaligus uangmu. _Pengecualian_ aku, maaf."

Sambil mengambil gelas lalu menuangkan alkohol disana, pria itu tertawa pelan, "Aku tak ingin mereka, _pengecualian_ dirimu, sayang."

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, juga merinding untuk kedua kalinya. Suara berat yang seksi juga memanggilnya sayang menggelitik perut bagian dalamnya. Merasa bagian bawahnya mulai sesak, Baekhyun tak percaya ini. Pria itu benar-benar _pengecualian_.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat sedikit penawaran," Baekhyun berdehem sedikit, memastikan sebentar bahwa keputusannya sudah benar, "Aku akan memuaskanmu terlebih dahulu. Jika aku teransang saat sesi _memuaskan_ mu, kau akan mendapatkanku,"

Baekhyun langsung merutuki dirinya yang sangat gamblang dalam berbicara. Ingin sekali dia menarik kata-katanya atau membalikkan waktu agar kejadian itu tak pernah ada. Mendengar pria itu berbicara saja sudah membuatnya sedikit teransang apalagi mendengar pria itu mendesah, mungkin malam ini Baekhyun akan berakhir tanpa helaian pakaian.

"Penawaran yang bagus," mata tajam Chanyeol seakan menghipnotis Baekhyun, membuatnya perlahan mendekatkan kembali wajahnya, "Kau bahkan sudah teransang sejak tadi,"

Oh tidak! Dia ketahuan!

.

Rumah itu sangat gelap dan berantakan. Saat Sehun di depan pintu, ia melihat seekor tikus lewat di depannya. Berbagai aksesoris rumah seperti kursi dan lemari sudah tak layak pakai. Beberapa sudah patah dan kayunya juga habis di makan rayap. Yang paling penting, Tak ada penerangan sama sekali di rumah ini. Entahlah, mungkin bola lampunya sudah lama putus dan sang pemilik rumah terlalu malas untuk menggantinya. Sehun sedikit tidak percaya apabila masih ada orang yang hidup di dalam bangunan yang lebih mirip gudang daripada rumah.

Sehun perlahan mendorong _handle_ pintu kayu yang terletak di lantai atas. Sehun sedikit terkejut melihat nuansa kamar yang begitu berbeda. Meskipun tanpa penerangan, Sehun bisa melihat kamar ini bercat biru, memiliki satu ranjang kecil yang memuat satu orang, juga satu pintu yang ia tebak adalah kamar mandi. Sangat bersih dan rapi.

Sehun membawa kakinya berjalan masuk ke dalam dan iris matanya langsung menangkap sesuaㅡseseorang pria di balkon. Pria itu duduk membelakangi Sehun dan Sehun berani bersumpah pria itu mengenakan apapun!

Apakah ia tak kedinginan?

Pertanyaan itulah yang pertama muncul di benak Sehun. Angin dini hari sangat menggila untuk menyeruak masuk sampai ke tulang-tulang. Bahkan Sehun yang memakai jaket tebal masih bisa merasakan betapa kuat angin itu untuk membekukan dirinya.

Otaknya menduga-duga, apakah putera Mr. Han seorang manusia atau bukan. Sehun melihatnya seperti melihat seorang malaikat. Kulitnya putih mulus, tubuhnya mungil seperti wanita, dan dia tahan dingin! Manusia macam apa itu?

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri pria itu di balkon. Kakinya ia jalankan tanpa suara agar pria itu tak terkejut. Dari dekat, Sehun bisa melihat pria itu sedang memeluk lututnya, juga bahunya...bergetar.

Dia kedinginan.

Dengan sigap Sehun melepas jaketnya, dengan pelan ia bungkus tubuh Luhan dengan jaketnya. Pria mungil tersentak kaget dan langsung berdiri ketakutan sehingga jaket yang tadi Sehun pakaikan pun jatuh. Luhan mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak pagar pembatas balkon dengan wajah ketakutan. Sehun bisa lihat dia menggigil karena giginya bergetar dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Hai," sapa Sehun dengan nada hati-hati, "Ak-aku datang kesini, um, untuk menjemputmu..."

Luhan menyerit heran tapi wajahnya masih terlihat ketakutan, "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan suara tegas dan sangat penuh dengan kewaspadaan.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, maju selangkah lebih dekat agar ia bisa memakaikan jaketnya lagi kepada Luhan. Tangannya berusaha menggapai lengan pria itu agar mendekat kepadanya. Tetapi pria itu terus menghindar darinya.

Sehun menghela nafas dengan kasar, "Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Luhan. Percayalah." Katanya berusaha untuk lembut.

"Kau tahu namaku? Apa kau...malaikat?"

Sehun mengangguk ringan, senyumnya masih ia biarkan merekah, "Ya, kemarilah,"

Tanpa di duga, Luhan langsung menghambur memeluknya dengan erat. Membuat Sehun hampir tumbang kalau saja ia tidak menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini,"

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun gugup sejak satu tahun bekerja di _pub_ ini. Biasanya, Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat menuntaskan urusan para pelanggannya dan melenggang pergi. Tapi kali ini, ia ingin sekali memberhentikan waktu agar tak ada kejadian sekarang ini. Tubuhnya bereaksi aneh sejak tadi. Beberapa bagian terasa kaku dan jantungnya malah bergerak cepat. Tangannya mengeluarkan keringat yang cukup hebat karena sedari tadi ada yang menggenggamnya. Menuntunkan ke kamar yang akan menjadi saksi kegiatan mereka nanti.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar nomor 614 dengan tangan yang masih bertautan. Pelanggannya langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi diikuti dengan Baekhyun di belakangnya. Ketika Baekhyun mulai mengerti mengapa pelanggannya ini langsung duduk tanpa berbasa basi atau apalah, pria mungil itu berjongkok perlahan tepat di depan selangkangan pelanggannya. Tangan mungilnya bergetar, mulai membuka kancing juga reseleting celana jeans pelanggannya dengan pelan. Sedikit tersentak ketika jarinya tak sengaja menyentuh _sesuatu_ yang masih terasa lemas di dalam.

Saat sudah terbuka sempurna, Baekhyun langsung melorotkan celana jeans serta celana dalam pelanggannya sampai di bawah lutut. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. _Sesuatu_ yang masih tidur dan tangan Baekhyunlah yang akan membangunkannya. Tak kalah besar jika di bandingkan dengan milik para petinggi yang berumur.

Perlahan, tangannya mulai menggenggam gundukan besar itu lalu menggerakkan tangannya pelan. Tangan sebelahnya ia pakai untuk mengelus paha kiri pelanggannya agar pria itu cepat teransang.

"Aahhh..."

Desahan pertama keluar dari mulut pelanggannya dan langsung membangunkan bulu-bulu Baekhyun. Suara berat yang sedang mendesah sangatlah sexy. Keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya yang putih, tangannya masih sibuk memberikan _service_ dengan ritme yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Membuat sang pemilik penis mendesah nikmat.

Tangan sang pelanggan mulai masuk ke helaian rambut Baekhyun. Sesekali menariknya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Tangannya semakin menarik rambut Baekhyun dan kepalanya ia dongakkan saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat pada bagian penisnya. Mulut Baekhyun sedang mencoba memasukkan penis besar yang sudah terbangun sehingga urat-urat muncul di sana. Lidah Baekhyun mulai melilit penis besar itu dengan bernafsu. Sesekali ia gigit ujung penis itu dengan gemas. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus selangkangan pelanggannya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan seluruh ruangan ini panas seketika. Padahal pendingin ruangan sudah ia atur dengan suhu yang paling rendah. Tubuhnya sudah dilumuri keringat yang bercucuran bukan main. Hormonnya mulai mendesak minta di puaskan. _Sesuatu_ yang berada di bawah juga sudah mendesak minta dikeluarkan.

Oh, _shit_! Dia sudah tidak tahan!

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia bangkit dan dengan cepat pula ia gapai bibir sang pelanggan yang mengeluh kecewa.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Tuan. Kau boleh mendapatkanku,"

**::**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**::**

**Huaa apa ini?! Maaf aku update ch1 nya ngaret****ㅠㅠ****gimana? Ngobosenin ga?**

**Sampe sekarang aku masih bingung dengan marga luhan itu xi apa han. Biasanya kan marga di belakang gt jadi aku make han aja gapapa ya hehehe.**

**Sebenernya aku mau buat chanbaek nc-an disini. Tapi kayaknya aneh ya chapter satu udah ada nc aja hehe Jadi nc nya ada di chapter depan.**

**Mau lanjut? Review ya!**


End file.
